


六本木的夜晚（下）纳什锡伯end

by tufff



Series: 六木本 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 比赛前一晚if奇迹来晚了，黑子被纳什锡伯双龙





	六本木的夜晚（下）纳什锡伯end

炸脖龙x黑子 雌堕线  
接上

尽管心有不甘，一直听从纳什的锡伯还是选择放开。两人交换了位置。

纳什并不喜欢后入，将膝盖跪的发红的黑子抱在怀中，也许并不是因为偏爱这个姿势，只是认为这朵棉花糖容易磕着碰了，还是适合抱在怀里一口一口吃掉。纳什将黑子架空起来把小穴对准他硬挺的肉棒慢慢插入。黑子的小穴已经被玩弄得又红又湿，尽管肉棒十分粗壮，但慢慢进入也没有受到阻碍。

“呜呜......”被比赛对手的肉棒插入的这一认知让黑子不能接受，收缩着小穴想把肉棒推出去。他已经没有力气了，只能小声啜泣。今天晚上对他来说无疑是一场无法想象的噩梦。

“嘶——别夹那么紧小浪货。”黑子收缩的小穴差点让纳什性事好手的威名毁于一旦，他狠狠地拍了下黑子白软的屁股。黑子的菊穴像饥渴的小嘴一样不停吸吮接纳着侵犯它的肉棒，让他这个经验老道的人也有点顶不住。

很快他就发现了其他乐趣，刚被拍打的屁股泛起了红，他不由得将手放上去蹂躏小鹿可爱的肉多而甜美的红屁股。一边抓着屁股一边抽插，将头伏在黑子肩颈出边咬边亲，纳什已经彻底占有了这只诱人的小兽，只剩下给予他最后一击。

“呜啊......”被粗壮性器侵犯得忘记拒绝，连啜泣都被抑制不住的娇喘打断的可怜小鹿已经是纳什盘中餐了。来不及后悔自己单人闯入六本木的冲动举动，黑子不仅小穴被肉棒抽插得一片泥泞，就连脑子也被这疯狂的性事冲击坏了。

然而还没等他接受这个被初次插入的事实，锡伯便不甘寂寞地扶着粗黑性器直抵黑子喉咙。上下都被第一次见面的外国人侵犯了，为什么会变成现在这样呢？黑子迷迷糊糊地想着，身子却不由得随着肉棒的入侵前后摆动。

湿哒哒的小穴被不停肏弄着敏感点，伴随着边缘被肏出的白色泡沫发出咕叽咕叽的水声。幼小白净的性器也被纳什用手照顾到了，胸前挺立的两点正被锡伯恶意地揉捏到红肿。黑子沉浸在被玩弄的欲海中，快感不断堆积着将他冲上了高潮。眼前一片白光，黑子射出了今天晚上的第一次。

自己这么淫荡吗？此时尚对性事没有正确认知的黑子对自己连被强奸都能获得高潮感到十分羞耻。伴随着性器的高潮，小穴和喉咙也不受控制地跟着剧烈收缩，让正在他体内的男人也跟着缴了械。

“咳咳......”第一次吃到精液的黑子显然对此很不适应，努力想吐出嘴里的精液却还是吞下了一半。纳什拔出了肉棒发出“啵”的一声。下面的小穴也是第一次被内射，精液在重力作用下慢慢流出红肿的穴口在白嫩的大腿内侧蜿蜒。

束缚住双手的皮带终于被解开，自以为能够逃离捕食者恶口的天真小鹿跌跌撞撞站了起来。还没离开猛兽两步就又被锡伯抓了回来。

“现在到我了。”

天真的以为男人们都射出来就能得救的黑子又落入了猎手的陷阱。“够了吧，你们明明已经......”

“你这孩子真是天真得可爱，才一次怎么算够呢。”锡伯可不像纳什那样还懂得一点怜香惜玉，将黑子抱到桌上，摆弄出他最喜欢的后背式，过了不应期重新勃起的巨物便顺着纳什前面射出来的精液一插到底。

黑人的粗壮性器对于粉嫩的菊穴而言还是太过勉强了，尽管先前已经被纳什彻底开垦，但是锡伯的性器比纳什还粗。小穴褶皱都被这粗壮的肉棒撑平。

“不行，太粗了，呜哇......”黑子四肢抵着地板想爬出被恐怖性器侵入的范围，但才刚开始动作就又被锡伯双手抓了回来。

夜店包厢内昏暗的灯光下，隐约可见被粗壮的黑人男性压住的白皙少年。粗黑的性器在白软屁股中隐藏的小穴抽插，身子上全是被男人粗暴蹂躏的红痕。

“别忘了我呀斑比。”纳什邪笑着出现在黑子面前，“先前教你的还记得吗？”

不得不说，一回生二回熟，黑子已经能够尽量将肉棒吞入口中而不是被捏着下巴强制口交。

情欲的沼泽拖着黑子从天堂跌落地狱。

经过两根肉棒的不断开发，黑子越来越食髓知味。快感不断地堆积，欲望浪潮不断冲击着他的底线。每当肉棒插入时，黑子的屁股也开始忍不住抬起迎合，以期待深处的敏感点受到抚慰。

每一次被入侵时都仿佛灵魂都在颤栗，不论是身体或是精神上都抵御不了这邪恶的快感。

纳什拔出了肉棒，示意锡伯换个体位，改成侧躺式。

纳什如同引诱天使堕落的恶魔，一边揉捏着黑子泛红的耳垂，一边将手指探入还插着黑人性器的小穴中。

“放轻松，斑比，深呼吸。”

尽管嘴上说得温柔，底下动作却没有丝毫放缓，又随着扩张再插入了一根手指。

“不行，小穴要裂了，快拔出去呜呜呜……”黑子终于忍不住落泪，泪珠划过他泛红的小鼻头，但这对于冷酷无情的恶魔而言却无济于事。

“你可以的，你不想要爸爸们一起疼你吗？”

的确，面上说着不行，下面的小穴却是湿软温柔地包裹着插入骚穴的每根异物。纳什看了看差不多了，便强硬地顺着开垦出来的空位将肉棒顶了进入。

“呜哇，小穴、小穴要炸了……”黑子觉得自己的身体已经被劈开两半，同时被两根肉棒插入的现实让他无法接受。恍惚间他觉得自己的灵魂似乎已经飞出了这幕闹剧，在房顶上看着这淫乱的一幕。

但很快两根肉棒的操弄又将他肏醒，肉棒如同两个粗长火热的楔子，不仅将他的身体桎梏在这里，就连他的灵魂也不得超脱了。

随着骚穴越来越适应两根肉棒的抽插，双倍快感的来袭让人无法抵抗。初识情事的黑子根本抵抗不了花心被轮流顶弄的舒适。

“爸爸肏得你舒服吗？斑比？”

“嗯哈♡”正如之前纳什所言，黑子已经说不出话来，被冲撞得只能发出支离破碎的娇喘。

“两根肉棒一起射在斑比里面好不好？”

问句并不需要征求黑子的回答，抽插了数十下后，两个人一起在黑子体内射了精。两股热流射在了小穴深处。

被内射的快感刺激得黑子再次达到高潮，然而已经没有精液的他只是阴茎稍稍渗出了一点透明液体。充足的精液将黑子的小腹都灌得微微隆起。

终于发泄完欲望心满意足的坏人们这才拔出了肉棒，将可怜的小鹿抱到浴室内清洗。


End file.
